


Able

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, short and sweet, smarts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Geniuses need breaks.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Family, Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Able

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/gifts).



Geniuses come in many shapes and forms. Some are not actually very intellectual, but are still geniuses in the form of arts, street smarts, and other excursions of brilliance. It is hard to perfectly categorize who is a genius, and the easiest thing to do is say that everyone is a genius in their own way. That does not mean that everyone can be a rocket scientist, though of course some are-- otherwise we would not have such a term.

Now, Joey Drew-- he could be a rocket scientist. Or a professor. Or a comedian. Or anything he wanted to be. He had the gift of determination, and a stubborn head. He could be anything he wanted to be. 

All he wanted to be was a good father, a good spouse. 

Days without sleep made that a little hard. 

Buses made that a little hard. Henry’s absences to the clinic made it a little hard. Still, he was able to, and he gathered his family for dinner and lunch, getting as many of them as he could. Henry could tell that he was getting tired, running himself into the ground, and he pulled him into his arms one night after dinner, and refused to let him go do the dishes.

“Barley, wash the dishes,” he instructed their son, to Joey’s shock. Barley, however, nodded to his dad’s demand, and happily bounded into the kitchen. “Alice, mind helping him by bringing the plates? There’s my angel. Thank you.”

“But-,” Joey sputtered, “I can--”

“We’re able to help you, Papi!” Edgar told him, grinning with the gap in his teeth. He handed him his toy duck. “You help us, so we’re helping you! We all talked about it in a family meeting, and family meetings are final. No more dishes for you.”

“Who’s idea was this?” Joey asked, unsure whether to be impressed (if it were a child) or flustered (if it were Henry). A chorus of six voices answered him, “Daddy’s!”

Johan felt the blush that was laying in wait surge up to his cheeks. 

“Was it now?” he questioned the air, and the arms wrapped around him slid up from his stomach to his chest. “May I ask if there are any…  _ ulterior _ motives regarding this?”

“No,” Henry replied, grinning like a wolf against his back. “It could have some if you’d like, sweetheart.” 

“You’re an absolute devil,” Joey scolded, but he let himself be turned around for Henry to lean up to kiss him. “Mm, but you kiss l-like an angel….”

“Wanna take a nap?” Henry offered, rubbing soothing circles on the small of Johan’s back. Joey bit his lip and glanced at the children, and then nodded, nervous but excited. “Let’s go, then.”

Their lips met once they were alone in their room. 

“Just kissing,” Joey informed him, feeling him laugh, which made him smile. “None of your… ravishing.”

“You got it, honey.”

Their love was gentle like mist, and Joey loved the way it rolled over him. 


End file.
